Justice League Europe
Write the text of your article here!Justice League Europe Captain Atom (Nathaniel Christopher Adam Team Leader ) In the post-Flashpoint universe of the new 52, Captain Atom's powers are still evolving. While Atom had already shown the potential for a further evolution of his meta-abilities, he is gradually transitioning to a quantum energy being. However, this transition is a volatile process, as transitioning from a biological-physical brain to a fully energy-based one could impair his consciousness to the point of losing his self entirely. He surprises himself by demonstrating greater control of his molecular manipulation after he turns a mechanical battle-suit's armor into dust. In this reality, Dr. Megala is still alive, and is Atom's scientific advisor, helping him understand and control his powers. He uses his powers to cure a little girl of cancer and to absorb and negate a volcanic eruption. Later, he travels to Libya to help anti-government rebels and meets the Flash. After helping defeat the Libyan army by turning the molecules of their tanks into hydrogen and oxygen, he detects a nuclear warhead about to be detonated, and with the help of the Flash absorbs all the radiation into himself. Powers: -Quantum Field Manipulation - Captain Atom's metal skin is a conduit that is connected directly to the Quantum Field, a limitless void of all matter and all energy that enables him to absorb, generate and manipulate infinite amounts of energy and matter. The amount of which he can use is limited by his willpower, scientific knowledge, and imagination. The Quantum Field has given him various uses, and many of which are unknown. Although he is able to use it with limitless potential, he most commonly uses it for his superhuman physical abilities, and his ability to manipulate energy and matter. The Quantum Field also grants him various immunities and/or resistances against telepathy and molecular manipulation. - Invulnerability - Dilustel metal "skin" has a symbiotic relationship with Captain Atom's body and is virtually indestructible, highly resistant to various degrees of damage from energy, heat, lasers, missiles, warheads, the interior of a black hole, etc. In certain situations, his skin can be breached, most notably by X-ionized weapons or weapons that are made to cut/punch through any surface (Crimson Avenger's enchanted bullets, Zealot's swords, etc.). Against physical force, he's shown to withstand punishment from some of the strongest beings (Wonder Woman, Major Force, Mr. Majestic, Ultraa, Apollo, Orion, Maul, Power Girl, etc) without having his skin breached. His invulnerability extends to being impervious to certain magical spells and attacks. - Superhuman endurance - The energies of the Quantum Field sustain Captain Atom. When covered in his Dilustel skin, he has no need for food, sleep, or oxygen. He can survive in outer space and doesn't need to breathe. His endurance is increased to superhuman levels, and he can perform strenuous activity for a long and undefined period. - Energy Projection and Manipulation - He is able to emit blasts of any type of quantum-based energy from any part of his body at once, but normally prefers using his hands for ease of aim. He is able to control the magnitude and wavelength of his energy blasts at will. He can stun his opponents with his blasts at the lowest setting. But, at higher settings, he's shown to blow up aircraft (ranging from fighter jets to large spaceships, such as Kobra's Ark), tanks, stagger powerful super-powered beings, incinerate a human being down to their bones or completely vaporize them, detonate atomic explosions, and the list goes on. At one point, the force from high-powered blasts have started earthquakes (while Atom was fighting another being underground). With the Quantum Field, he is able to generate and manipulate forces along the Unified Field (fundamental forces). In the same way, he learned to access weak force energy, manipulate gravitational forces, and electromagnetism (has generated pure light from his body, and manipulated electromagnetism to shut of the Ray's powers with a simple blast of energy). The Quantum Field also grants his Quantum blasts with the effect of intense heat, and he has shown to be able to melt down dense metallic substances and heat things up with what he likes to call 'Quantum heat.' At one point, he applied his energy manipulation to manipulate the electric impulses in one's brain, in order to put them to sleep. Captain Atom is also able to generate energy shields (strong enough to stop things as powerful as entropy) around himself, and others. He was once able to transmute the force of an energy blast, as well. - Superhuman Strength - The limits of Captain Atom's physical strength are unknown, but based on his showings, he is well in excess of Class 100 and is well within Superman's strength class, although not exactly equal to him. To date, he's been able to physically fight and/or inflict damage on beings such as Wonder Woman, Mr, Majestic, Ultraa, Major Force, Superman (who was brainwashed at the time), and the like. It was stated that he is strong enough to move around mountains. - Superhuman Reflexes - Captain Atom is able to think, move and react at superhuman speeds, significantly greater than humans. Dr. Heinrich Megala revealed that Captain Atom was once able to move faster than he could think during his experimental testing of Captain Atom's powers. He has shown to react fast enough to stop bullets with his hand, and move fast enough to intercept gunfire after it's already left the barrel. He has also displayed some level of superhuman speed during his battle with Ultraa. - Energy Absorption - Extreme energy absorption that's second to none in the DC Universe. With proper control, concentration, and regulation of his energy absorption rate, he is capable of absorb infinite amounts of energy to avoid quantum jumping through time. There is almost no form of energy that Captain Atom is unable to absorb. - Techno-Interface - He has also shown the ability to telepathically interface with computer networks and the binary system. - Matter Manipulation - He has shown to manipulate cohesive force to make 'protomatter.' On occasion, he has shown to transmute solid objects, akin to Firestorm, having transmuted Green Arrow's arrows into butterflies and a firearm into a toy spaceship. He used his ability to affect matter on an atomic scale to turn Maul and Engineer back into their human forms. Depending on the situation, it appears as if this ability is used on instinct or with some level of concentration. At one point, he was able to create a universe within the Quantum Field. - Time Travel - Through great concentration and strain, he is capable of traveling ahead in time (without the aid of Quantum Jumping) for a limited period before returning to the present (about a week ahead or so). - Flight - Ability to fly at supersonic speeds (speeds at Earth's escape velocity or greater) in an atmosphere and at sub-light speeds (more than half the speed of light) in interstellar space & when traveling interstellar distances. However, Captain Atom claims that he can hit light speed if he wants to. - Enhance abilities - Because the Quantum Field is based on his willpower, he has the ability to enhance his superhuman abilities. So far, he has shown to enhance his physical strength, the magnitude of his energy blasts, his flight speed, his senses (most notably his hearing), and his stamina (during a battle in which he was weakened). - Manipulation of Size: Captain Atom can manipulate the particles of the quantum field increase in size until it reaches gigantic proportions or decrease its height to the size of a nuclear particle. Thus its strength grows enormously in the same proportion of its size can lift several tons or press or slip between the atoms of a person or creature to penetrate bodies. No one knows the exact boundaries of this power but it is speculated that Captain Atom could grow to the exact size of the Earth if he wanted. - Intangibility: Controlling quantum particle body's own Captain Atom is able to become intangible and can slip through the atoms of matter. - Omniscience and Omnipresence: The Mind of Captain Atom to be connected to the quantum field is linked to every event that happened, happens, or even happened. Your consciousness is everywhere at the same time so that he can know every event that occurs on Earth instantly. Not only that he can see the temporal variations of these same events and knowing which way a thing could have taken if the accident involved in the event had taken another resolution and if the events had taken another direction so that he can also see alternate realities Moreover it can move freely through its presence in quantum field in order to be in how many places you want at the same time creating quantum duplicates of himself. - Time Freeze: The Power of Captain Atom on the quantum field allows you to slow down time if you want a way to even freeze it and paralyze more powerful opponents. - Atomic Disintegration: Captain Atom may find it necessary to completely disintegrate quantum particles that make up the physical body or matter-disintegrating completely and obliterating the presence of physical reality in order to sweep the existence beings. This power is effective even against opponents body invulnerable as Superman, Apollo, Martian Manhunter, Majestic, etc. Ultra. - Effect Big Bang: Captain Atom can if you want to play the most critical moment "Big Bang" that created the big bang the universe projecting from his body detonation of a quantum energy that would have the power to create a new universe. Nothing could resist that detonation spray the entire universe while the former would create a new one. - Control of the four cosmic forces: Captain Atom can manipulate the will of the four fundamental forces of the universe that are Gravity, Magnetism, Radio Particles and Quantum Field in order to perform wonders and smash opponents with waves of gravity, magnetic and electric fields to manipulate, design absorverver and any particle radiation field and manipulate the way you want quandico may disintegrate or recreate matter at the atomic level. - Military Experience - Has Air Force officer training in covert operations, military weaponry (mostly firearms), strategy, and hand-to-hand combat (quite possibly based on MAC training). Major Nathanial Adam also has strong survival instincts derived from his experiences during the Vietnam War. - Air Force Pilot - He is a skilled combat pilot. There is also speculation that this version of Captain Atom being an Elemental (Quantum Elemental) along with Swampthing (Earth), Red Tornado (Air), Firestorm (Fire) and Naiad (Water). Power-Girl (Kara Zor-L/Karen Starr) Zatara (Zachary Zatara unwilling to leave the shadow of his mother and grandfather and prove its value) Doctor Light (Kimiyo Hoshi) Blue Jay/Jay Abrams Blue Jay came from another dimension, where his home world was destroyed by nuclear war, to rid Earth of it's nuclear weapons and save man from himself. When Blue Jay first came to Earth, it was alongside Silver Sorceress and Wandjina. They were survivors of their homeworld's, Angor's, destruction due to the use of nuclear weapons. Their goal was to completely disarm Earth to save it from the same fate as back home. This led them to Bilaya to protect the nation from nuclear meltdown. This was not without cost, however, as Wandjina sacrificed his life. Blue Jay and Silver Sorceress were apprehended by Russian officials. Having both felt like they failed, neither were willing to be detained any longer than they deemed necessary. Silver Sorceress escaped using her magic and Blue Jay escaped into the Russian wilderness. He managed to avoid several Russian patrols and eventually ended up with the Justice League. Some time after officially joining the League, they were confronted by robotic duplicates of the people responsible for Angor’s destruction, the Extremists. If this wasn’t bad enough, it was revealed that Mitch Wackey, an extremely important and revered figure on Angor, had created the robotic Extremists himself, but was not responsible for their getting out of control. After defeating the robotic Extremists, it was revealed that one of the members was in fact a living and breathing person - Dreamslayer. After some time with the Justice League’s European branch, Blue Jay is made leader by Ambassador Rolf Heimlich. Blue Jay’s first mission as leader is to bring back to the Leaguers Ice, Elongated Man, Blue Beetle, and Captain Atom. Those members had all been fired by Heimlich himself and decided to illegally invade Bilaya. It was revealed that Heimlich was sent as a mole from Bilaya, assigned by Queen Bee herself. After the death of the Queen, explosions rocked Bilaya and Ice saved everyone she could. Blue Jay and the League stayed in Bilaya to offer relief aid and rescue. Dreamslayer eventually returned to Blue Jay’s life after he kidnapped Mitch Wackey and forced him to recreate the other Extremists. Dreamslayer also exerted his mind control over the League’s financier Maxwell Lord. The Extremists set up shop on the mobile island Kooey Kooey Kooey. When the League learned of this, they raided the island. Dreamslayer had, by this time, taken mental control of the island’s natives and one of them shot Silver Sorceress through the stomach. As she lay there dying, her last act was to take down Dreamslayer once and for all. The League mourned her loss but not as deeply as Blue Jay. For now he truly was the sole survivor of his world. This wracked him emotionally and he left the League, staying on only as a reserve member. As a reserve member, he helped the League out on missions involving the Rocket Reds and Sonar. With the dissolution of the Justice League International, Blue Jay stayed mostly to himself. Along with Livewire, Aquaman, and Superman, he was kidnapped by aliens who collect the last members of various races. After they managed to break free and return to Earth, Blue Jay once again distanced himself from other meta humans. Bluejay was once again a pawn to be collected. He survived the rise of Omega Man and helped the newest incarnation og the Justice League. When the Omega Man goes through a portal to destroy other dimensions and Earths along with the Crime Syndicate the portals will take him to the worlds he destroyed and repair them. Bluejay jumps into the portal hoping to find an Earth to call his own, since he is the sole-survivor of his Earth and has never truly embraced the Earth he has lived on.However, months later after the events of Brightest Day Bluejay who had become a member of a secret society formed by "Angels" Psychic adorning their bodies with cabalistic symbols in the form of tattoos and was residing on the astral plane at the intersection of all worlds the new Multiverse he finds out the return of the twin-sister of his mate Silver Sorceress and ends up breaking with the order for not agreeing with their extreme ideologies coming back to New Earth and being chased by the Angels Psychic. With the help of the New Justice League Europe he faces the inquisitors of the Order but discovers that the only way to be liberated is becoming himself also an Angel Psychic and accepting to serve as a messenger of the Order on the Material Plane. So he gets the powers of an Angel Psychic having the fullness of their meta-human powers maximized and rejoined the New Justice League Europe. Currently he and Silver Sorceress II adopted British citizenship and reside in London England as the last survivors of his world. Powers: Before Blue Jay's powers were restricted to shrink it in size to grow wings and fly. Not anymore. Now as a Blue Jay Angel Psychic is the bearer of psychic powers as the ability to materialize mental wings fly also has telepathy and telekinesis and be able to conjure a sword Gladios psychic, like the dagger telepathic, Psylocke from Marvel Comics, which is capable to break minds and cause deadly damage both physical and psychological. He also has Clairvoyance and Pre-Cognition and may invoke super strength, psychic, and astral projection and the ability to completely hide his psyche became undetectable by any telepathic, psychic or mystical. And finally you can use your telepathy to unleash bursts psycho-optic capable of paralyzing the central-nervous opponents and penetrate even the most powerful psychic defense. He has the training he received as " Gladios Deux" Order of Angels Psychic making him a formidable combatant armed and unarmed almost a Hawkman. Rocket Red (Gavril Ivanovich ) Jet / Celia Windward Jet is a woman who was one of the "chosen" by the extra terrestrial Guardians and Zamorans to become a super-human being to usher in the new millennium. First a member of the Guardians and later the leader of the newly created Global Guardians. Origin The Guardian Herupa Hando Hu and the Zamaron Nadia Safir came to Earth to find ten people to propel Earth into the new millennium. The only problem was that they were very bitter about how they were treated after the Guardians abandoned them after forming the Green Lantern Corps. The Manhunters lied in wait for centuries waiting for this moment, having sleeper agents all over the universe including Earth and they did everything they could to stop Herupa and Nadia from fulfilling their duty. Celia Windward was the fifth to be visited by Herupa and Nadia. Just like all of the chosen, Herupa and Nadia told her in her own language that “We have chosen ten people on Earth to advance the human race, and one of the ten is you! The heroes and heroines of Earth join us in asking you to leave this life and enter the future”. Celia said she would not join but changed her mind later on. She would eventually get new powers to control energies allowing for flight and energy projection and become a member of the New Guardians and later the Global Guardians as Jet. She would later die by the hands of Prometheus when he began killing members of the Global Guardians. Or at least that's what it seemed ... as it actually happened to Hugh Dawkins Tasmanian Devil Celia was taken prisoner of Prometheus had imprisoned her in a cocoon of ecstasy but not before submitting it to a horrible torture session left her for dead. She managed to escape with his life thanks to Hugh who sought the help of Starman/ Mikaal Tomas and Congorilla to use the pit, the Chamber of Lazarus to heal her and restore her powers maximized. After a period of convalescence Jet returned to his position as super-heroine and joined the Justice League Europe as meta-human representative of Jamaica PowersJet can control aspects of the electromagnetic spectrum. She can focus it into energy blasts or direct it so that she can fly. She can control, manipulate or design of the electromagnetic energy spectrum of sunlight, destructive bursts of photonic and sonic energy, waves, heat and cold, electrical bursts or thousands of volts also has an ability to control magnetism. The emerald flames that shine in your hair is a manifestation of his electromagnetic powers to show their ability to project highly destructive fire or bursts of intense cold as she want. Hugh Dawkins (New Earth) Tasmanian Devil Real Name Hugh DawkinsCurrent Alias Tasmanian DevilAffiliation Global Guardians, Ultramarine Corps, Justice League InternationalBase Of Operations Mobile; formerly TasmaniaStatusAlignment GoodCitizenship AustralianMarital Status SingleOccupation Ex-engineer; Drama CoachCharacteristicsGender MaleHeight 6' 0"Weight 176 lbs (80 kg)Eyes WhiteHair BlondOriginUniverse Super Friends, New EarthPlace of Birth Sydney, AustraliaFirst appearanceSuper Friends #7(October, 1977) HistoryThe origins of Hugh Dawkins' abilities are unknown (he once claimed that his mother was a were Tasmanian devil who raised him in a Tasmanian Devil cult who gave him a Tasmanian Devil amulet and sold his soul to a Tasmanian Devil after injecting him with radioactive Tasmanian Devil musk from a race of alien Tasmanian Devils. It can be safely assumed, however, that he was joking). Whatever their source though, he used them to become Australia's foremost superhero, and a founding member of the Global Guardians. Originally, Hugh appeared to be a normal man with the ability to increase his size and mass and who wore an all concealing black bodysuit; however, in recent years, possibly due to the effects of the Dominators' Meta-Gene bomb, he has actually transformed into a gigantic, fur covered Tasmanian Devil. Hugh worked with the Global Guardians for some time, at one point teaming up with Infinity Inc alongside them (on which occasion, he went through a phony wedding with Yolanda Montez, the second Wildcat, while on a case). Following the dissolution of the Guardians, Hugh joined the Justice League International for a time, and later the Ultramarine Corps. He rejoined the Global Guardians when they reformed, but was later attacked and skinned by the villain Prometheus, who turned his pelt into a rug. Hugh was believed dead, but had in fact been placed in stasis by Prometheus, and he has since been fully healed after being immersed in the pit, of the Chamber of Lazarus of Ra's Al Ghul. Hugh has since returned to Australia.But when the new version of the Justice League International was created by Amanda Waller's heart hero Tas spoke louder and he was to join the new Justice League Europe. After all that has Tasmanian Devil still has the same good humor and say that to go through what he went through and survive, be a "Gay" very "Macho" Powers Tasmanian Devil has the power to transmute by concentrating his human body into a giant beast like a giant therianthrope Were-Tasmanian Devil. In this way his physical strength Increase The meta-human proportions and he is Able to raise or pressed more than 97 tonnes, it Also Becomes semi-invulnerable and withstand most of the more powerful attacks based on power, psyche and strength but not magic . Their claws and fangs are capable of inflicting damage even in the meta-humans Superman, Captain Marvel, Black Adam and Martian Manhunter. Also he has an awesome power That Rarely use called "Cry of Evil" which is a terrifying scream Can shatter the soul of the victim. Being an openly gay Despite Taz has nothing in his character stating he That Is Being Gay That he is not a "Homosexual Stereotyped" (behavior "effeminate") and even very masculine and manly attitudes. Notes:Hugh is one of the few openly gay superheroes, though this did not stop him from flirting with Yolanda Montez the Wildicat II . Crimson Fox ( ??? ) Aquaman/Arthur Curry Powers and AbilitiesOrin has many powers, but his telepathic ability to communicate with marine life is known most widely. He can telepathically summon and/or communicate over vast distances. Although this power is most often and most easily used on marine life, Aquaman has demonstrated the capacity to affect any being that lives upon the sea or even any being evolved from marine life. His telepathy works best on marine life, but that has not stopped him from using mind control on other telepaths, eavesdropping on thoughts, and setting memory blocks in people's minds. His telepathic abilities should not be underestimated. Aquaman has a number of superhuman powers, most of which derive from the fact that he is adapted to live in the depths of the ocean. He has the ability to breathe underwater, but he does not have gills. He possesses superhuman durability, high enough to be unaffected by the immense pressure and the cold temperature of the ocean depths, this also makes him strong enough to be invulnerable to gun fire. He also possesses superhuman strength sufficient to toss a tank or punch a hole in a submerged submarine. He has on occasion demonstrated strength enough to lift a submerged city block or overturn an oil rig, and has in the past hurt beings such as Martian Manhunter and the Starbreaker with brute force alone. Sometimes Aquaman also has shown the ability to control water at his will in any shape, or form, but this has been portrayed very inconsistently. He can swim at very high speeds, capable of reaching speeds of 10,000 feet per second and can swim up Niagara Falls. He can see in near total darkness and has enhanced hearing granting limited sonar. Although he can remain underwater indefinitely without suffering any ill effects, Aquaman grows weak if he remains on land for extended periods. After the loss of his left hand, Aquaman initially replaced it with a cybernetic retractable hook, then a cybernetic hand. The mechanical hand was replaced by a magical hand made out of water given to him by the Lady of the Lake, which grants Aquaman numerous abilities, the ability to dehydrate anyone he touches with it, killing them instantly, the ability to change the shape and density of the hand. For example, Orin could make his hand into a sword or harder than steel, shoot jets of scalding water. The mystic hand could heal, create portals into mystical dimensions, communicate with the Lady of the Lake through the water bearer hand, and the ability to nullify magic of even powerful sorcerers like Tempest. Since transformation to the Dweller and his return to the living now appears to have a normal hand. Whether he retains any mystic abilities has yet to be determined. Vital StatisticsHeight: 6'1"Weight: 325 lbsNationality: Atlantean Animal Man/Buddy Baker Metamorpho / Rex Mason Sodam Yat Green Lantern ION Sodam YatGender: MaleSpace Sector: 1760Space Partner(s): ArisiaRace: DaxamiteHeight: 5' 11"Weight: 175 lbsEyes: greenHair: BlackPlace of Birth: DaxamMarital Status: SingleKnown Relatives: Diro Yat (Father), Cara (Mother)Powers Sodam Yat has been prophecied as one of the Greatest of all the Green Lantern Corps. As well as having the powers of a Daxamite Sodam Yat is now a Green Lantern. Sodam is able to wield the powers of a Green Lantern Ring through willpower. The abilities that a Green Lantern Ring give Sodam are: Animating: A Green Lantern can will things to move how he wants.Artificial Intelligence: Every ring has a connection to the Main Battery on Oa, which taps into an artificial intelligence. It acts as an "on-board computer," telling the wearer what they need to know. It can either respond out loud, or silently directly to the wearer's mind. The AI contains a large database of information that may be crucial to a Lantern's success. The ring also translates nearly every language to and from the wearer (though they have difficulty translating profanity), which is why the Corps can communicate with each other. When the bearer of a Green Lantern ring dies, the ring will seek out a suitable replacement for their sector. The AI can be used to play a holographic playback sequence complete with colors across the spectrum based on information in memory banks. The ring can dictate when to pause or stop the playback should an interruption arise where the Lanterns undivided attention is needed. The AI can also alert the wielder of incoming threats or of attempts to manipulate the wielders construct by an outside party.t.Communicator: The ring can act as a personal communicator between Green Lanterns. They have also been seen connected to telephones.Costumes: The wearer of the ring may create any costume they choose, based on their personal preferences, whenever they choose. The ring projects the costume over any clothes already worn at the time. The only rules that the Guardians of the Universe implement on the creation of a individual costumed is that the ring bearer display the insignia of the Green Lantern Corps.Energy Projection: The rings can also project beams, form protective bubbles and force fields, and fire destructive blasts. Sometimes, depending on the wearer, the beams and blasts make sounds. Kilowog's ring is one such example of blasts making sounds.Energy Constructs: The rings can construct anything the wearer can imagine from hard-light energy, as long as they are willing to make it. The more determined the wearer is, the more complex and intricate these things can be. The constructs can even be so complex as to form working machines, computers, and even people.Flight: The ring allows the wearer to fly in atmosphere or in space, and can achieve incredible speeds, moving from planet to planet in a matter of hours.Mirages: The Ring can create mirages/illusions.Phasing: The ring allows the user to go through walls. This ability however required great concentration on the bearer of the ringPower Absorbing: In the JLA's first fight with Amazo, it was GL who defeated him by drawing out all of Amazo's powers. In Green Lantern/ Silver Surfer: Unholy Alliances, Kyle defeated Parallax with SS' power and Thanos with Oa's energy by drawing out all that extra energy from them which made them unconscious. However he couldn't hold all that power nor could his Ring like Hal did with Amazo's powers, so that move isn't often used with so much power.Recharging: The rings need to be recharged by means of a Power Battery. Other large sources of power may be used to recharge a power ring, however effectiveness may vary. The internal power source of a Manhunter Android is, in effect, the same as a power battery, and can be used to recharge a power ring. During the JLA / Avengers crossover, a Cosmic Cubewas used to recharge a depleted ring, although this is not an ideal solution and is available if there are no other options.Ring Duplication: Each ring can duplicate itself, creating a second ring which may be given to another as a backup, for protection, or to help the lantern in times of great need. This duplicate ring is exactly like a normal ring.Electro-magnetic scanning: The ring can allow(through the use of x rays) the user to see through walls, without the people on the other side knowing. it can also scan along the Electromagnetic spectrum.Wormhole/Warps: The ring can open wormholes to cut down on distance.Sub-routines: The power rings have inner programmings or mechanisms which can executed without the users permission. One such sub-routine is the autoshield. This shield automatically protects a wielder from external harm and has been proven to be capable of protecting the wielder from planetary level attacks.Transforming: The ring can transform anyone or anything, be it into an animal, altering their state of appearance, or their size. Once Hal and Alan turned the two Flashes ( Barry and Jay) to light protons in order to free them from prisonsHealing: A wielder can command a ring to heal him/her/itself of any injures incurred. It can also heal others.Temperature Control: The Ring can increase or decrease the temperature of anything, even something as large as stars, or even create bubbles of intense heat or cold, even down to Absolute Zero.Retconned Radiation: Besides light based radiation used to create the energy constructs associated with a Green Lantern, the ring can simulate various forms of radiation. One example of this is the ability to simulate the radiation of Green Kryptonite, a form of radiation that is harmful to Superman. However, this ability is no longer valid and has been retconned. Time travel: The ring allows the wielder the ability to travel through time, though the process requires great willpower. Weaknesses Mental Incapacitation: The ring cannot be wielded correctly if the wearer is under the influence of drugs or if there is an involvement of neural interference. Yellow Impurity: In the beginning the Green Ring was vulnerable to the color yellow. It was unable to defend against attacks from wielders of the Sinestro Corps as well. This weakness however has now be changed and can be overcome by veterans who have the ability to overcome great fear. Sodam Yat has not been seen yet overcoming this weaknesses. Recharge: Previously had to be recharged every 24 hours or when it has been depleted of energy. This can be accomplished if the bearer of the ring recites an oath into his power lantern while holding the ring to it. However now, the power ring only needs to be recharged when it runs out of energy. . Red Lantern Corps. Bearers of the red ring have the ability to drain a Green Power Ring of its energy. The ring of a Blue Lantern however has the ability to charge a Green Lantern Ring or negate this negative effect. Blue Lanterns rings also have the ability to purge the negative effects that a Red Lanterns Ring can cause upon the wielder of a Green Lantern Ring. Magic: Daxamites are as vulnerable to magic as humans are. Sodams Rings constructs could provide him some protection against the ill effects of magic but it is unknown to what degree of protection they could give him Red Sun Radiation: Sodam Yat like all other Daxamites and his Kryptonians cousins are weakened when exposed to red solar energy. Sodam will lose his Daxamite abilities when exposed to Red Sun energy and must be recharged by yellow sun energy in order to regain his abilities. Lead Poisoning: After a battle that Sodam had during his encounter with Superboy Prime Sodam Yat was exposed to a lethal dose of lead. Daxamites are weakened against lead and even a small amount can result in their death. Sodams Green Lantern ring however is constantly purifying his blood so the lead poisoning does not kill him. If he were to remove it though he would die shortly. A cure for this weaknesses does exist as Mon-El has taken it (another Daxamite exposed to led). (Previous Weaknesses) Ability To Kill: One of the main weaknesses of the Power Rings that greatly disturbed Sinestro was the fact that the bearers of the Green Lantern Ring were unable to kill. Recently however, this restriction on the rings has been lifted but murder is still against the law of the GL Corps. This restriction was lifted by the Guardians of the Universe during the War of the Green Lanterns DAXAMITE ABILITIES Energy AbsorptionAs a Daxamite, Sodam possesses the ability to absorb the light and radiation of stars, specifically those in the yellow spectrum. His Daxamite body is constantly absorbing and storing energy from Earth's yellow sun, which in turn grants him incredible powers, such as superhuman strength, enhanced senses, impenetrable skin, and even the ability to defy gravity. His body is also able to absorb the radiation of a blue sun, this grants him increased strength and various other powers. Superhuman StrengthSodam Yat has a strength that puts him on par with Kryptonians. Sodam has the ability to lift over 100 tons with minimal effort. Similar to Kryptonians when Sodam Yat is appearing to hold a great weight he is actually pushing against it with the bio-electric force field that encompasses his body. Sodam Yats strength can be compared to Supermans. Superhuman SpeedDue to Sodams Daxamite physiology has has an enhanced metabolism, muscular speed, and nervous system he has been granted a speed that is much greater compared to that of a human. He is able to see and avoid objects moving at incredible speeds and is also able to move faster than the human eye can perceive. He was able to clean a sink full of dirty dishes in moments and also run from New York to Paris in mere seconds. When his body is charged with solar energy he is able to avoid laser fire at point blank range. Sodam Yat is also able to see other beings moving at superhuman speeds and can constantly move at a superhuman rate but this drains his solar reserves very fast if he is not under a yellow star at the time. Superhuman Vision (Telescopic, X-Ray, Heat)Sodam is able to see over great distances and perceive even the smallest of objects. This vision also allows Sodam Yat to see through the atomic structure of an object. Though he is unable to see through lead. Sodams Heat vision has yet to be calculated but it could be comparable to that of Kryptonians which is almost as hot as the core of the Sun. Super HearingSodam has the super human ability to hear all sounds at any volume or pitch. Superhuman StaminaSodams Daxamite physiology allows him to work himself physically to peak for 14 days before fatigue toxins begin to impair him and his solar reserves become depleted. If however Sodam is under a star with a yellow spectrum he is constantly replenishing his solar reserves. When Sodam Yat is under a G type dwarf star with a yellow spectrum his solar energies are constantly being replenished. Although he will not lose his abilities due to being under this star at one point he still will require rest. InvulnerabilityDue to his Daxamite physiology Sodam Yat has a bioelectric forcefield that protects his body from harm. His muscular tissue is much more dense than that of a normal human. He has been able to withstand a 1 mega-ton nuclear explosion and also a fight with Superboy-Prime during Blackest Night. FlightWhile Sodams body is charged with solar energy he is able to emit a gravitational field that enables him to defy gravity. Sodam has extreme mobility while he is in flight allowing him to fight, change course and also carry great weights. While in Earths atmosphere Sodam Yat is able to move at high Mach Speed and while in space he can move at near light speeds. Sodam Yat tends to avoid moving at FTL speeds while in a planets atmosphere so that he does not harm the area around him. Sodam Yat has been seen flying from the Earth to the moon in mere seconds. Freeze BreathSodam has the ability to freeze his enemies using his breathe. He is able to control the temperature with which he expels this power. Super BreatheSodam Yat has the ability to suck in a large amount of air into his lungs and either hold it within him for a long period of time or create strons forces of wind with it. LongevitySodams Daxamite physiology allows him to live much longer than that of a normal human. Sodam has been seen in various instances as being the last Guardian of the Green Lantern Corps in the 31st Century. Total RecallSodam has the ability to instantly recall events that he pays specific attention to or that hold great emotional significance to him. When he has absorbed solar energy he has the ability to solve problems with superhuman speeds. Former Abilities Ion Empowerment: At one point Sodam had the ability to wield the power of the ION Entity. With the ability to wield the ION entity Sodam is able to use the abilities of the Green Lantern Power Ring on a much larger scale. When Sodam was empowered by ION he was given the sum total of the energies that the Guardians of the Universe possess. This changed how his abilities in turn were based upon to a more mystical nature as Sodam was raised to becoming one of the most powerful beings in existence. The limit as to what Sodam could do was never defined and was believed to be unlimited. He had the ability to bring back the dead, go back in time and also had so much power over the timeline he could isolate certain periods in time and erase them completely. As ION Sodam also had the ability to exist in multiple places and time periods at one time. Time Manipulation: Sodam Yat with the ION power is able to control the passage of time. There was apparently no limit as to how far he could do this. Reality Manipulation: Sodam Yat can alter reality on a much larger scale than we have seen other beings in the DC Universe. There was apparently no limit as to how far he could do this. Reality Altering- As ION Sodam had the ability to later reality one a wide scale. There was apparently no limit to this ability while Sodam was in possession of the ION entity. Matter Manipulation- Sodam while in possession of the ION entity was able to alter matter on a wide scale. There was apparently no limit as to how far he could do this. Immortal: ION is now a functioning immortal because of the fact that he is now the host to an emotional concept. Abilities Engineering Back on his home planet Sodam was able to reconstruct an old broken down space ship without having had any previous experience with alien machinery. Lady Flash ( Iris West Adult ) The Rubberband Man / Adam Evans HistoryShortly after discovering his powers, Adam tried to use them to take revenge on a record producer who had plagiarized his music and gave it as a hit single to an uprising rapper named Ice Pack. Static was able to stop him. However, Adam saw him as more of a nuisance than an actual opponent.Shortly after, Adam escaped prison and tried to follow up with his music career under the alias "Stringer", and even dated Virgil's sister, Sharon for a while. Then Virgil inadvertently blew his cover. Adam turned himself in after stopping bounty hunters Puff and Onyx, in order to finish doing his time. Later on, when he was released for good behavior, Rubberband Man became a superhero like Static, somewhat putting him in his shadow. This caught Ebon's eye too, and he tried to have his brother join his gang, first by having Adam save him from Static, then by framing him on breaking his partners in crime - Talon, Shiv, Aquamaria and Carmen Dillo - from prison. Hunted by police, Rubberband Man had no choice but to join Ebon. However, in time, Static found out about Ebon's plan and helped Adam clear his name.The Rubberband Man joined Justice League Europe as part of an agreement mysterious he made with Amanda Waller that has to do with protecting your family from the villain Ebon that had now become the DC Universe a powerful meta-human leader of the Organized Crime that virtually ruled the underworld of the city of Dakota. Adam joined the team to occupy the space left by the late Ralph Dibny. He serves as a link with Icon, of Justice League America, Static Shock and other meta-humans of the city of Dakota. Adam secretly struggled with dyslexia, which he worked to overcome to solve a particularly difficult case. Powers and AbilitiesRubberband Man was made of rubber, and could change his body in any shape, much like Elongated Man and Plastic Man, he is mostly immune to electrical powers. In "They're Playing My Song", he demonstrated an absolute level of shapeshifting by taking on the form of a woman, having even changed his colors accordingly. Background InformationAdam Evans is an original creation for Static Shock. The name "Rubberband Man", however, was used by a one-issue villain named Karmon Stringer. The character was named after the The Spinners song of the same name. August General in Iron/Fang Zhifu History Fang Zhifu was the leader of a special combat unit known as a Xeno-Team for the Chinese government. The Xeno-Teams responsibilities were to respond to alien attacks. When a spaceship crashed in Qinghai Province, Fang and his team were sent to attack and capture one of the aliens. The aliens were known as the Durlans and after their living ship had been shot down they used a biological attack, by shifting themselves into an alien Bacteria. Fang successfully defeated the aliens with the loss of most of his team and catching the disease. The Chinese were able to provide an experimental treatment for Fang, but the side effects were good and bad. His strength had been greatly increased but his skin began growing rusty plates of iron. His fiance broke off their engagement, but the Chinese government was very interested in his new abilities. With the technology that was reverse engineered from the Durlan space craft, three other members of the Great Ten were created and a new Chinese super team was formed. August Iron General appeared in the first seven weeks of the 52 series. He leads the Great Ten. China then joins Black Adam's coalition and send him to the talks with Russia's Rocket Red. When black Adam goes crazy the Great Ten try to stop him but August must authorize the US heroes coming into China to fight. Checkmate went to China to find out who was spying there for Kobra. The Great Ten intervened and subsequently there was a fight between the two teams before the Prime Minister and Alan Scott intervened and found out who was the traitor. This made China change it's veto on Checkmate. August Iron General became a Bishop, for the government organisation known as Checkmate though this is presumed that he is there only to spy for the Chinese Government is has been revealed that he has a lover in Ghost Fox Killer, a fellow hero in the Great Ten. Their relationship developed when they first met, Ghost Fox Killer being unable to touch others, August General was unaffected by her touch. Because of his appearance, no normal woman would ever want to touch him, so together they both found something special. Powers and Weapons His skin is an armored "biometal" and he uses an energy staff. The iron plating that is his skin is extremely durable and gives the General enhanced strength. The Bio-metallic plates are actually the Generals Skin. His genetic code was altered sufficiently by the Durlan shape-shifters shifting their forms into an infectious bacterial load, that ultimately changed the physical forms of a number of Fang's team. His powers are based on his altered physical form. Silver Sorceress II Lauren Cynthia Neilsen ( Twin Sister of original Silver Sorceress )She is a Psícomancer, a kind of magician able to use both arcane magic, and psychic powers State of the Government and the Adide. U.N. responsible for coordinating the team: Amanda Waller (Amanda is tough enough to send even Batman shut up and also after that Maxwell Lord did I doubt there's a superhero in the world still rely on it so Amanda is the choice obvious as the new Chief Justice League International)